


And So Asgore Met Her

by CynnieD



Series: Tales From Their Youth [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Falling in love literally, First Meetings, Gen, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Kid Asgore, Pre-Canon, Pre-Undertale, The Dreemurr Royal family is a fucking mess, kid Toriel, sorta orgin story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynnieD/pseuds/CynnieD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many years before they were ever together, Asgore and Toriel were childhood friends. The best of friends! But even back then Asgore knew that he loved her. He had been told before that falling in love would hurt. </p><p>He really thought they meant figuratively.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Run!

**Author's Note:**

> NOthing too bad happens okay! I just want to make that clear! You're not gonna be scarred for life! I Swear!

As the midday sun beat down on the monster kingdom, monsters of all kinds, and the occasional human, merrily traversed it’s streets. Every one of them prepping for the ball the royal family had planned. It was nothing special, they had one like it every couple of years, just to celebrate for the sake of celebrating! It really was a joyous occasion filled with feast, music, dancing, and good times. Although not everybody was as rattled up about the evening. There were two monster kids that were always less than ecstatic about the ball. And yes, Asgore Dreemurr was one of them. The other? Well, it was just a young skeleton who isn’t too important to the story just yet!

Moving along, the prince was in his room drawing. Listening to the gleeful screams and shouts of the children outside, enjoying the sunny day. While not going outside all that often, having fur makes hot days even hotter,  Asgore could still appreciate warm days. Even if he did so through a window.

Just as he finished up another sketch, his door opened. Foolishly thinking it was his mother Asgore said, “Howdy, Momma! Just give me a second, I just want to finish up this―.”

“Ah, yes. Howdy, Asgore.”, interrupted an unexpectedly deep voice. Asgore dropped his charcoal. Everything went silent. The children’s screams now a muffled mess in Asgore’s ears. Oh no. It was him. Neither of them moved, both waiting for the other to so. The boy didn’t want to turn around a face the voice that haunted his nightmares. But what was he to do?

“Howdy, Uncle Gryffen. W-what are you dd-doing here? You should be in the courtyard! Enjoying tea, the beautiful w-weather, the birds ch-chirping. W-why are you here? W-with me?”, Asgore stuttered and turned to face his uncle whom easily towered over the boy. With his proud horns and signature Dreemurr dark brown mane. To Asgore that mane used to mean honour and strength and everything that he wanted to be. Now he prays that somehow his mother’s genes were stronger. He had already lucked out with pure white fur.

“What’s wrong with an Uncle wanting to spend time with his nephew? Hmmm?”, he asked as he moved towards the prince’s bed. With a smirk he sat down and patted the spot. “Come. Sit.”

This is how it started last time. Even though he knew what was coming, Asgore didn’t know what to do. He wanted to scream. Call out for help. For his mother. Father. Anyone. Alas, all that came out were strained, almost silent pleas. He could thank his throat tightening for that. Despite his barely audible words, he still hoped that someone would come. But nobody came. Realizing he was truly alone, his eyes began to―. NO! He wouldn’t cry. He had to stay strong. As strong as he could be in this situation.

Following orders, Asgore shakily walked over to his bed and sat down, keeping enough distance away. Not that that mattered as his uncle chuckled before pulling him and closer.

“Now, Asgore, have you told anyone about our little game?”, the boy shook his head. Another dark chuckle. “Good, good. Before we play it again, tell me you’ll still keep this our secret game.”, tears started to prick Asgore’s eyes.

“I-i promise to not t-tell.”

“Perfect.”, Gryffen said sinisterly. Asgore shuddered as his uncle’s hand slowly descended down his body. “Oh, come on Azzy! Don’t be so shy. Didn't feel good last time?”

No, it didn’t. Asgore wanted to scream that at his uncle. He didn't like what he did last time. He didn't want to play the game again. He didn’t want to feel weird again. He didn't want what was about to happen to be real. But it was. And there was nothing he could do to stop it.

  
  
  
  


“Gryffen! Are you in here! Oh! There you two are!”, the two monster’s heads darted towards the now open door. It was his mother. She was here to rescue him! Asgore’s face lifted, while Gryffen's slightly fell. “Anyhoo, Gryffen, we need some help down in the courtyard. Your brother wants to move things around and won’t let me help.”

With a sigh the older monster got up and walked to his sister in law. Before walking out of the room Gryffen said “We’ll have to finish our game later. Okay Azzy!”, with a fake smile and excited nod Asgore was rid of his tormentor. For now at least.

“Aww, you two are so cute together! I wish I had an uncle like him when I was young.”, Clemence cooed. No she didn't.He wouldn’t wish an uncle like him on his worst enemy.  “Don’t worry. He’ll be back in a couple of minutes. So you don’t have to wait long to get back to your game!”

Oh, gosh. She was right. He’d just come back afterwards. He had to do something with himself before his dearest uncle came back. After a hug and kiss from mom, Asgore pressed his back against his door and frantically scanned his room. He could maybe leave his room and go somewhere else in the castle. No, he’d eventually find him. Hide under the bed maybe? No, he’d look under there for sure. What was he supposed to―window. He could escape through the window! The prince ran to the other side of the room where there was a single bay window. He opened it up and looked downwards. Golly, it was a long way down. Although, there was a pile of hay he could land in. You could break your fall with hay, right? Well, Asgore was about find out.

 

This was not good. Falling that is. The wind smacking his face. His cape and ears flailing as he headed straight for the large hay stack. Thankfully, it wasn’t that long of a fall. Unfortunately, as he landed feet first his legs began to sting but, he couldn't stop here. No he had to run. Where? Anywhere. Asgore started to run away as fast as he could from the castle grounds and into the forest. Weaving between low branches and protruding roots, the prince’s thoughts were racing but, one stuck out. Run. Just keep running.

Unfortunately, since the boy was in such a hurry he didn’t see that he would've had to take a turn to avoid the rather large drop off in front of him. Add the drop off with a hidden root and you get a monster prince rolling down a hill. Today was just not his day.

His loud exclamations of hurt were cut short when he finally made it to the bottom of the hill and crashed into something metal.

“Owwwww! Oh gosh that hurt! Oh man this hurts!”, Asgore cried as he held his head and wormed around on the ground.

“Oh my goodness! Are you okay?”, the bruised boy peeked between his hands to locate where the new voice came from. “Can you see okay? It looked like you hit your really hard!”, it was a girl. The owner of the voice was a girl. A girl with pure white fur and big ruby eyes. She looked like… an angel. Asgore could practically see the halo above her. Realizing that he made a complete fool of himself by falling down the hill, he quickly got up and tried to not seem like an absolute dolt.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”, he said cooly. Desperately trying to play off that his whole world was spinning. “Howdy, I’m—.”

“Prince Asgore Dreemurr. I know. How could I not?”, the girl smiled. Her voice sounded so silvery and her smile was dazzling with a touch of cuteness thanks to her fangs. This girls whole aura made him forget about his earlier predicament. She was beautiful. NO! Enchanting! NO! Mesmerising! He was definitely left transfixed in her wake. While the prince stood there with a dopey face, the girl gasped before bowing her head and curtsying. “Pardon me, your highness, I forgot my manners.”

Asgore snapped out of his trance and quickly uprighted the young lady as he reassured “Oh, no need for formalities. It’s not like I’m the king or anything. Oh and if you want you can call me just Asgore!”

“Well, _Just Asgore_ , My name is Toriel Luffjoie.”, Toriel. Little did the boy know that for the of his life that name would be like both heaven and hell to him.  


	2. A New Found Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot happier! I promise!

The prince rolled his eyes at the girl’s wording. She was a jokester too, huh? Another lovable quality. There weren’t many jokes made in his home. Being royalty apparently meant not having a sense of humor.

“Hey, aren’t you coming?!” Toriel’s voice swiftly derailed Asgore’s train of thought. Once out of his head he realized their was a quite a distance between himself and Toriel. She had began wheeling away with her wagon but, stopped for some reason. Oh, she had stopped for him. For… him? She just waited with an expectant smile and eyes. Why would she wait for him? Didn’t she have anything better to do?  “Well, are ya!”

Guess not. With his cape fluttering behind, he caught up with the lass and tried to match her quick strides once she started moving again. As Asgore finally was able comfortable keep up with her pace he noted that he had never been to this part of the forest. Well, he hadn’t seen much of the forest to be fair. Going on hikes was another thing royalty didn’t do much of either. But nonetheless his surroundings were quite beautiful. Trees that seemed to grow into the clouds with leaves that shaded everything below them. Long winding branches and roots large enough to be a suitable place to sit. And finally, his favourite part, countless flowers bloomed on the sides of the trail they were on. All adorned with bright colours and all very lovely. Speaking of.

“Hey! Umm… Toriel is a really beautiful name. It suits you perfectly!” he complimented. Toriel stopped abruptly and tilted her head to ponder his words.

“Did you just call be beautiful? Indirectly of course!” she questioned. Asgore’s eyes widened as his brain almost shut down. He did basically say that didn’t he. As his mouth opened and closed with only noncoherent words coming out, Toriel smirked. “Come on now! Use your big boy words! You can do it!”, she said patronizingly. A furious blush appeared on his cheeks while she continued to tease him. That’s when he finally broke.

“I really didn’t mean it like that! Not that you’re not beautiful! You are! Wait NO! I mean you are very aesthetically pleasing i guess?! BUT I didn’t mean to say it out loud! And NOW I’m doing the thing where I talk really really really fast and don’t even know what I am saying anymore! I am SO sorry I’m just gonna leave! BYE!”

Asgore then turned around started off in the direction they came. He was only stopped when he was being pulled backwards by his cape. The boy was promptly turned around once Toriel got to the other end of the purple fabric.

“You’re weird,” she stated with a straight face which then morphed into excited grin. “I like you! Now, come on! We don’t have all day. ”

The two set off again along the winding trail. It was mostly silent, the sounds of the forest making up for the lack of talking. Even though it wasn’t an awkward silence, Toriel felt like she should catch up to Asgore’s word count since they met.

“Hey, umm, what’s it like being royalty? Is it fun?  How many princesses have you met? Do you like have a billion different crowns and fancy outfits for every occasion?”questioned Toriel. It took a minute before Asgore could respond.

“It’s okay, can be really stressful at times. Sometimes. Not a lot. And I only have one crown and I can only wear it on _super_ special occasions.”

“Not a lot of princesses, huh? So, you’re not betrothed yet?” Toriel teased. Asgore quickly shook his head.

“Eww, no! I’d have to kiss her! Kissings gross!”

“That’s what I always say to my parents! Kissing seems so disgusting. Why would you want someone else’s mouth on yours?” the two both shivered in disgust and then laughed. Although the prince looked back at his companion and thought that his opinion might be changing. He wouldn’t mind kissing Toriel. His cheeks reddened at the thought. Maybe when they’re older.

The pleasant silence came back as they walked over a bridge, the flowing river causing Asgore to stop and observe. Tiny fish and bugs that inhabited to river were rather cool to look at. He did have to catch up quite a bit with Toriel after though. Worth it! A couple of minutes later Toriel stopped walking and stated “We’re here!”

“Ummm, where’s here?” Asgore asked as he looked around. What was she on about? Oh. Toriel lifted his chin upwards and revealed a house built in the giant tree. The prince’s mouth was agape at the sheer fact that something like this existed while Toriel smirked. She knew how cool it was.

Not letting her pride swell too much, Toriel wheeled her wagon over to a slightly hidden wooden plank that was attached to four pieces of rope. Dusting it off a bit, she than rolled the wagon onto the plank and scampered over to another large tree. After detaching the braided rope, she began to reel the rest of it to her. As the wagon was hoisted into the air, Asgore snapped out of his wonder induced daze and realized Toriel was doing this all by herself. But before he could do anything Toriel insisted she did this all the time alone. The prince had to admit she didn’t look like she was struggling at all. With determination in her eyes and such confidence in her words and movements, Asgore made a mental note not to mess with her ever. Strong and beautiful. Golly, she was amazing!

With only a slight sigh as an indication of her efforts, she tied her of the rope back to the tree. Toriel then pulled on a vine looking rope and dropped down a rope ladder.

“Pretty neat, right?” Toriel asked. The boy nodded. “Well then, let’s go inside!”

With two floors and enough room for an adult Boss Monster to stand at full height, the treehouse was quite the sight. Inside on the main floor looked like a study mixed with an artist nook. With a desk with scattered papers strewn on top and two bookshelves stuffed with books of various lengths, when you at first walk in everything seemed so studious. But when you ventured in further you could see the transition from logic focused to more emotionally driven. There were stacks of doodled on paper, an easel with a painting of Mt.Ebott on it, her wagon filled with paints, and a huge blank canvas leaned up against one of the walls.

Toriel led Asgore to the farthest side and started to unload her jars of paint. Curiosity got the better of the boy and he picked up a sketch of a butterfly. The prince was amazed by the elaborate design on it's wings. He looked at another, this time being one of the trees from the forest. The winding branches and roots beautifully shown with long strokes of charcoal.  

“Toriel, this is amazing!” Asgore complimented. Looking up from her task, a wave  bashfulness crossed her face.

“No. It’s not. It’s only a doodle.” why was she being so humble? The prince wouldn’t allow it. She needed know.

“Come on! All the of details are exquisite and all the other things you’ve drawn!” Asgore began to pick up different drawings and listing all of the things he loved about them. Toriel’s slight embarrassment only increased with every compliment. How could someone who had just met her be so passionate about something she’s done. The sparkle in his golden orbs, how animated he got. She just might  keep him around.

“Okay! That’s enough! What can I do to make you stop?!” Toriel begged. Asgore pursed his lips and let out a quiet hum.

“I like desert. I don't know how you wou—.”

“Perfect!” the prince wasn’t expecting an answer. The young girl went up the ladder leading to the second floor and came back down with a basket. After it was handed over, Asgore lifted the cloth covering the top to reveal a fork and single slice of pie. He glanced back up at his companion before starting to eat. “Do you like it?”

“This is… delicious!” Asgore exclaimed, his words slightly distorted by the piece of the pie in his mouth. Another bashful look from Toriel. “I love butterscotch!”

Oh yeah, she was definitely keeping him. For the rest of the afternoon the two monster children stayed in the tree house. Asgore taught Toriel about everything she needed to know about being royalty. The important names, the expectations, how heirs worked, and the need to learn how to dress for special occasions, You know the basics. He even taught her the steps to the waltz, even though he was still learning himself. On the other hand, Toriel taught Asgore all about puns and knock knock jokes. She was bewildered that he didn’t even know what either of them were. Royals were weird.

Unfortunately, as the sun started to dip in the sky the two had to part ways. But before they did Toriel insisted that they meet again tomorrow. A wide grin spread across Asgore’s face before enthusiastically nodding. A quick hug was shared before the two went on their ways. With the thoughts of a new found friendship filling the space between them till they met again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you it was a happier chapter! Yay friendship! Asgore is a dork. As usual. And Toriel is just awesome. As usual! Anyways that's enough rambling, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Later days!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I have to be honest. I had to stop myself from putting "It's high noon" at the beginning. I really had too. I don't even own Overwatch. Anyways here's another entry in the series! Asgore's and Toriel's first meeting! YAY! Yes, so many heart eyes from Asgore. He's literally fallen in love and can't get up! Okay, that's enough rambling. Thank you for reading and I hoped you liked it! Later Days!


End file.
